


October 9, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos attempted to disregard his internal injuries as he smiled near Supergirl.





	October 9, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos attempted to disregard his internal injuries as he smiled near Supergirl after a recent battle with a villain in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
